Believe
by fibbermegee
Summary: Beckett with tears in her eyes looks at Castle knowing that her answer will change their lives for ever. This time she had nowhere to run, if she did she could kiss everything good bye. another (my 2nd view) 6.1 starter


Believe

5/24/13

by fibbermegee

Beckett with tears in her eyes looks at Castle knowing that her answer will change their lives for ever. This time she had nowhere to run, if she did she could kiss everything good bye. Just say yes to the man, look at how he is kneeling you said earlier that that's what you wanted a man to do it intimately and just asking. How much more intimate can you get. She blinks here goes. "Castle I..." she starts.

Castle turns his head and see Gates coming with the "boys" in tow. Wanting to keep this intimate just between the two of them he gets back up on the swing ans slips the ring in his pocket. Gates stops when she sees the two of them talking. Castle bangs his head against the swing's chain.

"What's going on?" Ryan asks.

"Yeah, bro. you two..." they both stare at Beckett and Castle. Seeing Castle's expression of not again, "Oh,"

Castle gets up. "We didn't mean to interrupt you guys." He says now feeling a little guilty.

Something was always there that interrupts them. "It was nothing that can't wait," it's only the biggest question of my life how...Castle takes a deep breath then don't walk away. Don't walk away from her.

Castle walks off anyway ignoring his brain and smiles a fake smile as he passes Gates.

"We...I need an answer Detective .." Beckett gets up off the the swings stunned that Castle would have said those words and then just walk off. "I uh can't..." Beckett shakes her head. "I haven't..."

"Well you need to soon. They're not going to wait." Gates comments.

"Do you know what's going on?" Espo asks with a confused look on his face after watching what was going on.

"No do you?" Ryan asks his response as a question.

"Castle wait up." Castle doesn't stop. "Castle," she yells this time she races after him and grabs his arm but he twist away. "Beckett go away. I don't."

"But I do." she steps in front of him, making him come to a stop. She placing her hands around his face and kisses his gently on the lips. He wants to kiss her deeper but thinks that this is not the right time. He steps back. "I do," she swallows. She hugs him and whispers "yes," reaching her hand into his pocket sliding the ring on her finger before it reemerges. "Always."

The boys finally catch up to her. Espo calling out "we caught another body..." he stops, held out his hand to stop Ryan seeing them in one of their moments "you coming."

"Yes." they both said in unison, turning towards them.

"O-kay." Espo shakes his head. He turns to Ryan "That was just weird."

"I stopped trying to figure them out a long time ago, let's just go, they will catch up later...they always do."

"But I..."

"Let's go already." with hesitation Espo gets in their car. "Beckett told us that she would tell us later remember," Ryan said closing his door.

"But..."

"She had to talk to him first,"

"About what?" Espo asks still watching Castle and Beckett through the driver's seat window.

"I don't know...I think that we interrupted them."

"No the dead body did that." Espo tries to joke, it was more to stay there watching Beckett. He wanted to make sure that Castle wasn't going to try anything.

"Funny," Ryan responded. Espo starts the car and drives off.

"Do you want to drive?" Beckett asks holding up her keys, as she watches them drive off.

"What?" Castle chuckles "Seriously, you are going to let me drive!" Castle sounded excited.

"That's if you want to. I think we are going to have lots of changes coming our way."

He walks over to the passengers side and opens the door for her. "I think we will, Mrs Castle."

"Castle, don't push it!" He laughs as he heads to the driver's side.

"But for now we have to keep this," she held up her hand to see the sparkling ring. "under wraps,"

"You can wear it around you neck that way, only we will know," he takes her hand and kisses the ring.

the end.


End file.
